


The Valley of Sorrow's End

by Spammie_Tales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, Coping, Endings, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gen, Healing, Magic, Nature, Other, Running, Shapeshifting, Short Story, Sorrow, Valley, changing, dragon - Freeform, female leads, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammie_Tales/pseuds/Spammie_Tales
Summary: Renilla ran, sorrow in her heart, unknowingly calling to an ancient creature...





	The Valley of Sorrow's End

Sadness overwhelmed her that day. So much loss; so much pain. In her heart there would be no end. That feeling is what drove her to such foolishness.

It was in the middle of the day when she left her small home in what used to be an unremarkable village. Many noticed her absence, they even made the effort to search for her, but she did not want to be found. Past the farms and out into the thistle fields she travelled, taking her time to cross the paths slowly being overgrown. Beyond them was a mystery to her.

Adventure was not in her blood, nor was she particularly brave, but when she stood on the edge of the fields and the unknown she was excited. She took her first steps and knew she would never return.

It wasn't long before she was discovered by a powerful creature that saw her as she wandered. With a mighty roar it descended upon her, its powerful wings knocking her to the ground before it took her into its claws. She didn't struggle.

The heartbroken woman was taken to a hidden valley, protected on all sides by walls too high to climb, leftover from an old forgotten civilisation. This was no problem for the creature that made this valley their home.

Upon the ground again she met the eyes of her captor and smiled, awaiting the inevitable. With her arms wide open she offered herself up to the winged creature towering so far above her that it blocked out her view of the sun.

Why would anyone offer themselves so willingly? The creature hesitated; years of being careful to avoid those who would have its hide had made them cautious.   
"What are you doing?" She was taken by surprise at the deep, gravelly voice that came from the creature.   
"You can speak?! But you're such a large beast!" The creature was unsure of why size held the key to speech.   
"Of course I can speak, I am a mighty dragon, old and wise and powerful. You have wandered into my territory."  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know." There was silence between them. Neither knew what to make of the other.

"Wait, did you say that you're a dragon? Dragons are supposed to be nothing more than a villain in a story."  
"I am most certainly not a villain in a story or otherwise!" The dragon growled. She backed away involuntarily and tripped over a rusted helmet. The dragon stopped their protest and watched the strange mix of awe and anticipation on the face of their prey. "You look like you want me to take your life. Why?"  
"My life is sorrow. I have no place in this world and the losses I have endured consume me. Take my life; I don't want it any longer." She stood up again with such conviction that the dragon could not help but pause.   
"Sorrow fuels your desire for death?" With slow movements the dragon settled themselves down so their head was lowered to her height. This close she could see the green speckles in its silver eyes. "Why, if you are so willing to have your life taken, do you not do so yourself?"  
"I'm simply a coward who would rather have my death provide something to another."  
"What has driven you to such an extreme?"  
"Must I recount my failings, my pain, to amuse you before I'm used to satisfy your hunger?" A curved smile crept across the dragon's face. Though its jest had gone on long enough, it was clear that this human truly had no knowledge regarding the nature of their particular draconic lineage.

"I must confess I did not truly believe that you did not know about me. The colour of my scales, the shape of my pupils, the spikes on my tail; all give away my temperament." The dragon gestured with their head for the woman to sit on a tree stump covered in an orange moss. "Have a seat so we may talk." She took the offer, mostly to sort out the conundrum now presented to her. The only types of dragons she knew about were the ones in stories that would steal and kidnap. "I found you not for you intruding but because your sorrow and grief called out to me. Dragons of all kinds have a collection, a horde, and I am no exception. I collect those in pain and help them heal."  
"There is no point in trying to heal me, it would only delay the outcome."  
"Such negativity in one so young, what could have befallen you?" The dragon stood and began to change its shape. Upon the stump she watched as the towering dragon shrank down into the form of an old woman. With grace the dragon walked over and took a seat upon the fallen log beside her. "How about we start again with introductions? You may call me Widow."  
"Widow?"  
"A long story, one that spans many decades." Widow waited patiently for their guest to return the courtesy. It took some time but eventually she spoke her name, Renilla. "I invite you to stay with me here for three days. After this time has passed, we shall see how you feel."

And stay she did. On the third day Renilla felt comfortable enough to open up about the attack, the death and the broken heart. She believed herself to be unworthy and therefore to blame. Renilla lost her appetite for their midday meal, opting to leave it for the hungry ants climbing over the tree stump table.  
"You have twisted events into a scenario that holds no truth." Widow placed a hand on Renilla's arm. "You did not call upon you that wrath."  
"How can you sound so confident of that? I'm not worth the worry." Renilla placed her head in her hands and as a flash of those dragon's eyes passed through her mind she began to mourn, something she hadn't been able to before.

Widow invited Renilla to stay in the hidden valley indefinitely, an offer she accepted. Over the next few days, piece-by-piece, the full story of not just the awful but the wonderful too, was retold.   
"You have accomplished much."  
"Not enough to outweigh the terrible."  
"In your mind, perhaps." Renilla was confused by the smirk upon Widow's face. It was as if the dragon knew more than they were letting on. But she knew better than to ask a secret held by such a wise creature.   
"What is it you plan to do now? I will not take your life and my invitation is open-ended. You are welcome to stay, if that is what you so desire."  
"Haven't you listened? I bring nothing but burdens upon others." Widow placed their hands upon Renilla's shoulders and looked into her eyes. The dragon spoke softly though it seemed to make the entire valley shake.   
"Young One, you are not your mistakes nor are you to blame for the actions of others. You did not begin that war, you fell in love. You did not force them to fight; they did so of their own folly. You did not kill them by not saving them; you chose love and a future for your home. Healing is a tricky thing that is not exclusive to wounds of the body. I focus on healing the unseen wounds of the mind and the heart, but at one time I was like you, a cleric. Secluded as I am now, I have not forgotten any of those I saved or those that I lost."  
"Then you did what I've done, run from the pain you inflicted."  
"I inflicted no pain just as you have not. My home is my retirement. Even for a dragon I am very old and needed my rest after all that I have been witness to. Despite that I am clearly still attracted to my original calling. You are a compassionate healer, your heart has gotten the best of you."  
"Then help me end my sorrow, please." Widow stepped back, letting go of her shoulders. Light glowed from the dragon's hands as they created a ball of light between them. Renilla watched in wonder.   
"Let this light be your hope. Hope is important in helping heal you."  
"Heal me? I'm not-"  
"Yes, Young One, you are important." Widow let the ball of light and hope hang between them, gesturing for Renilla to take hold of it. At first she did nothing, only watched it until she felt a warmth within her guide her hand. The light spread out over her body, easing her heart and calming her mind. She began to cry, falling to her knees as the tears fell, not in sadness but relief.

A month passed and Renilla saw the worth in her life. Widow showed her that to heal also meant knowing how to accept loss. And then the day came when Renilla was ready to leave. Widow asked where she would go.   
"I was hoping you would know where I might be needed?"  
"I believe I can find somewhere appropriate to take you, yes." Together they packed light before setting off, Widow returning to their dragon form for the journey.

The destination was a coastal town far from Renilla's home. No one seemed to be surprised to see the dragon descending, landing on the beach close by. Widow changed their form once more, this time into a young man.   
"Renilla, my last piece of wisdom before we part ways is to remember this version of you. Strength to accept loss, it won't always stay with you. You may become weak but if you can recall this, you will gain back the ability to continue on." Renilla embraced Widow, thanking them for all they had done.   
"Go and do great things, Renilla, with my blessing and wisdom."

And they parted, both destined to heal but not to meet again.


End file.
